Hide 'n Seek
by Neon Panda 03
Summary: "You know how they say that as soon as you find the perfect hiding spot, in hide n seek, is the exact time you realize you need to pee? Well, Rei now knew for a fact- that that was true." Rei and Nagisa team up while playing Hide n Seek and as soon as Nagisa finds the perfect spot- Rei has to use the restroom. (Contains; Omorashi, Watersports, Desperation, and Deliberate Wetting.)


**A/N: First Omorashi fic I've upload to FF. In all honesty- I'm a bit worried about what everyone's reaction is going to be! I hope teh fandom accepts me! Enjoy ^u^''! **

* * *

"Nagisa?" Rei lightly elbowed the smaller teen who just 'Shhhh-ed' him in reply. Rei groaned and try to maneuver his body until he was more comfortable- he couldn't believe Nagisa was able to talk him into this. Currently, Rei and Nagisa were practically on top of each other…. in a Clothes Washing Machine. Rei was slouched against one of the curves while Nagisa was against the other. Both of their knees were brought up to their chest but- the top of their knees touched the top of the other's. It was small and cramped.

"Nagisa!" Rei whispered a bit harsher which was met with an ever harsher 'Shhh'. Finally, Rei gave up with a huff and pulled his knees even closer together. You know how they say that as soon as you find the perfect hiding spot, in hide n seek, is the exact time you realize you need to pee? Well, Rei now knew for a fact- that that was true.

He tried to sit up straighter but, he ended up sliding back down almost immediately. He groaned and lightly banged his head against the back of the machine. He could feel his bladder grow heavier and heavier with each little move he made. Pressure began to build up at the base of his cock. He squirmed helplessly as he shyly peered over at his blonde friend who had his ear up to the door of the machine- listening to even the smallest noise.

Rei rested the palm of his hand on his crotch- intently looking at Nagisa to make sure he didn't look over. Quickly- he pushed his palm downwards; relieving the pressure for a few seconds. His whole face flushed as the pressure came rushing back- he could feel his chest rise and fall a bit quicker than usual. He began to shift the weight of his body one side to the other hoping it would help- it didn't.

"Nagisa… I need to go." Rei murmured as he blushed a deep red. Nagisa looked over at him; his index finger was over his lips motioning for Rei to be quieter. Rei just repeated himself- Nagisa looked back over at Rei.

"But Rei-chan- this is the best hiding spot in the world! If you get up now- they'll hear us!" Nagisa urged Rei to stay- widening his eyes and pouting his pink lips. Rei couldn't bear to stare at the begging boy any longer.

"F-Fine." He mutter out- pushing the rim of his glasses further up on his face. He clenched all of his muscles as his legs trembled. Suddenly, he felt his muscles spasm- he gasped and looked down at his pants. To his horror- a small wet patch began to form. He put one hands over his crotch and squeezed- shoving his thighs together even tighter.

"N-Nagi…. Please… I really need to go I can't hold it!" Rei pleaded as he felt tears cling to his eyelashes. He was absolutely mortified at the fact that Nagisa saw him in such a vulnerable state. He bit his lip out of nervousness and rubbed his hands against his crotch.

"Then go! I don't want them to find out we're here!" Nagisa whined but, looked over when he saw Rei groan. Immediately- Nagisa's eyes went wide and he could feel his cock harden. Rei was scrunched up in a ball, his eyes shut tight, a little bit of saliva hung onto the corner of his lip, hands squeezing and rubbing his crotch, and his entire face was tomato-red.

"I-I can't!" Rei groaned out as he felt shivers run throughout his body which caused another spurt of urine to come out. Rei wiped his eyes with the bottom of his palm (which reminded Nagisa of a cute little kid) as he began to cry.

"Shhh Rei. Don't cry." Nagisa reached out and squeezed Rei's knee reassuringly. Rei just whimpered in response nodding his head. Nagisa took one more look over at Rei and felt his cock twitch in pleasure.

"Rei…. can you… can you go for me?" Nagisa asked, cocking his head to the side with a small smile.

"Why? Because then I won't ruin our hiding spot." Rei barked back bitterly, he didn't mean to sound rude but, he was full of shame and it made him upset.

"No… Because I think you look beautiful right now." Nagisa's cheerful face suddenly turned serious as he bent over and kissed Rei (Which was difficult due to the small space).

"Now, spread your legs like this." Nagisa closed his thighs together like Rei was and slowly spread them apart until his knees were resting on either side of the Washing machine.

"I don't think I can…" Rei stared at one of the walls- he couldn't look Nagisa in the eyes while speaking. Nagisa carefully placed his hands on Rei's knees and separated them- gently moving them away from each other. Rei bit his lip harder- it became more difficult to keep his bladder under control while his knees were spread.

"Just let go, sweetie." Nagisa placed his palm over Rei's crotch as began to rub in circular motions. Rei whined and withered underneath Nagisa's touch, instinctively bucking his hips upwards into Nagisa's palm. With each touch a tingling sensation ran through his dick- sending mini-shocks to his bladder. Each time Rei would gasp- worried that any seconds his bladder would give out. Slowly, the blonde teen zipped down Rei's pants and pulled down Rei's boxers.

"Ahh…. F-fuck!" Rei tried to muffle his moans by placing the back of his hand against his mouth. He threw his head back, his mouth agape with a small amount of salvia rolling down his chin.

Suddenly, Nagisa felt something hot and wet touch his palm- he smirked when he saw a heavy stream pour out of Rei's cock. Soon, Nagisa could feel Rei's pee spread through the machine- making his own pants wet. The blue-haired teen let out a moan as he finally unclenched his muscles. The feeling of urine rushing through his cock was almost too much to bear. Rei began to stroke his cock after Nagisa stopped to watch in awe. As his stream began to thin out he stroked himself harder until finally he opened his eyes and nearly screamed out in pleasure.

"F-FUCK!" Rei groaned- thrusting his hips upwards one last time as cum spurted out of his twitching cock- hitting both his and Nagisa's stomach. Tingles ran through his whole dick as his body burned. He could barely hear Nagisa's 'Shhh-ing' over the sound of his own blood rushing.

"Hey- Are you guys in there?" A hesitant knock on the Washing Machine's door brought Rei down from his high. Both of the teens stared at each other with horror on their face.

"Fuck."

* * *

**A/N: ****I really hope you enjoyed the fanfic! If you're interesting in Free!Omorashi- I have written quite a bit more! **


End file.
